


quiet night in

by dupesoclock



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, established relationships - Freeform, this is just fluff without plot but look at me and see if I care.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupesoclock/pseuds/dupesoclock
Summary: in the wake of another w on the scorecard, mirage reflects of a brief moment of quiet in the midst of a calm, stormy evening
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	quiet night in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhMyViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/gifts).



> tumblr user ohthatsviolet this is for u (presents this on a golden platter as you would a cluster of grapes to a Greek God)
> 
> thiiis is just super duper quick because I wanted to write some soft stuff before I started working on multi chapter stuff - I’ve got a slowburn, a mermaid au and a hanahaki thing in the works, as well as a bunch of one shots so like... apex fandom kill me while you can lmao
> 
> I Will write more I promise I’m just an anxious asshole 😔✌️ miroctane fandom rise. be my friend. ily
> 
> also tagging and titles are Not my strong suit please do Not look at me thanks you

The gentle sound of rain hitting the window and the rumble of distant thunder did nothing to disturb the two of them that evening. If anything, in fact, it only seemed to add to the oddly calm atmosphere in the apartment. With the only light in the main room being a small table lamp, the radio playing a slow, quiet tune from the kitchen, and a win from the games that day that had taken the wind from their sails in the best way, it seemed the impossible had happened - Octavio Silva was fast asleep, and Elliott Witt hadn’t spoken in hours.

Elliott turned a page of his book, careful not to disturb the man sleeping on his chest. For a moment before he continued to read - he wasn’t sure if he was  _ actually _ reading, or just making himself look busy to no one in particular - he looked down, smiling to himself as he took everything in. How peaceful Octavio was now, how his natural brown roots were starting to grow back into the green dye (self-done, much to Elliott’s chagrin at the state of the bathroom afterwards) that covered most of his hair, how his side shave was growing a little too long for its usual style, how gentle he was breathing against Elliott’s chest… it was enough to make him chuckle to himself, taking his free hand and gently stroking it through Octavio’s hair. And though it wasn’t the silkiest in the world, Elliott still smiled a little more anyway, before pushing his glasses a little further up his nose and going back to his book… what was it talking about again? He quickly turned the page back to re-read it. 

The feeling of a gentle movement against his chest caused him to stop and look down, giving an almost cringing smile as Octavio looked up at him, half awake.

“Shit, was that me?” He whispered, making the man laugh a little.

“No, no, wasn’t you.” He whispered back, moving an arm to rub his eye before resting it on Elliott’s chest, placing his chin on top of it to look up at him. “Glad I’m awake though.”

“What, why?”

“So I could see you…” Looking up and slowly blinking, a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “...You look like a dad.”

“Wh- no I don’t.”

Octavio giggled, as he moved his free arm up to snatch Elliott’s glasses off of his face before he could realise what was happening, and place them on his own before taking them off moments later. “Geez- you have the sight of an old man, amor.”

“No, I  _ don’t. _ ” Quickly taking them back before they got broken, he placed his glasses on top of his head and his book open and face down on the small cabinet just behind him. 

His agitated response only made Octavio laugh again, a little harder than before, slowly waking up again to return to his normal self. He grinned up at Elliott, watching his scowl melt away moments later, as it always did.

The trickster leaned forward a little bit to place a light kiss on the man’s forehead, and would have pulled away if not for the hand that moved to gently hold his chin and pull him down into a kiss, one which he quietly laughed into, only moving away to take a short breath, but not going too far. He stared into the man’s odd-coloured eyes for a moment, a look of contentment staring back at him before Octavio moved back down to rest his head onto Elliott’s shoulder, planting soft kisses up his neck that almost tickled.

They returned to silence soon after, aside from gentle breathing and the sound of music still playing from the radio in the kitchen. And to think that afternoon, they were covered in blood and sweat, fighting for their lives… their day jobs were weird. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Elliott moved his hand to play with Octavio’s hair again, lightly twirling the short green strands between his fingers as he stared up at the ceiling, feeling the man’s gentle breathing against his neck, assuming him to be going back to sleep again. Leaving him to think to himself with his book now out of reach, his mind went back to the win earlier that day - the rush of bullets passing by his head, loading another round into the chamber and firing them at nothing, orders and words and noises mixing into one as he pressed his shoulder into the rock he was hiding behind harder and harder as it became harder to see, to hear and to breathe- and the way he felt a gentle hand against his other shoulder and his eyes snapped open, only realising how sweaty and stressed he was in the heat of the moment as Octavio- no, Octane, stared at him through green-tinted goggles, and just like that… with one look, and one touch, Elliott was able to swallow hard and Mirage could stand up and fire three solid Wingman shots to knock down one peeping tom, leaving the rest of the squad shocked, vulnerable, and open to a full and total annihilation.

Even this far into his career as a Legend, Elliott always seemed to choke up at the worst moments, unable to shoot or speak without a shake and a stutter in fear for his life. It was only as of recent he found comfort in someone else, someone who knew he wasn’t a failure, as much as he felt like it. And though Octane left him in the dust, Octavio tried his best to care and be a pillar, and that meant the world to Elliott, persona or no.

Grabbing his glasses from the top of his head, Elliott gently moved his arm to put them down on the floor behind his head, hoping he could find them in the morning and that finding them didn’t mean stepping on them by accident. He shuffled himself to lie down, trying to be as quiet and gentle as possible as he did so, moving his arm to wrap it around Octavio’s waist and pull him closer, enough to make the man smile in a half-awake state, and move his head closer into the crook of Elliott’s neck. Closing his eyes and resting his cheek on top of his head now that he’s readjusted his position, Elliott listened to the radio fade out its song, giving way now to the rain still hitting their window outside.

They couldn’t sleep here all night, of course not, but for now this was fine, and exactly where they wanted to be.


End file.
